nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmu II
The Jimmu II is the Main Battle Tank used by the New Empire of Japan to replace the Jimmu Medium Tank in frontline service, based on a recently rediscovered Standard Template Construct. It made it's first appearance in the Feast Day of Tenno Jimmu in 2062, and the first batch of the tanks are already in service. Design The design of the Jimmu II is a radical departure of the original Jimmu. It is larger and the machine spirit allows smaller number of crews to operate the tank. Armament The Jimmu II's main armament is the 150mm battle cannon surrounded by a water-cooled jacket and utilising gyrostabilisers to ensure accurate targeting. The battle cannon is unique to the tank and surpasses those used by the Leman Russ Battle Tank. However the upgrades it can give is limited, being incompatible with many Imperial systems. This leaves the use of plasma-weaponry and lascannons out of the picture but still allow physical projectiles to be used. Heavy bolters are mounted on the sponson as standard anti-infantry weapons. A notable upgrade is anti-aircraft autocannons on the turret. Non-combat features include searchlights, dozerblades and smoke launchers in addition to optional camo-netting and extra-armour. Mobility The Jimmu II has a 12-speed automatic gearbox, with the top-speed of 80km/ph. The transmission is joined with the engine for easier replacement. 700mm road wheels are used for the tank, comparable to the T-80. An active suspension system greatly improves the target lock time. Protection Protected by the double-reactive armour "Yoroi", the tank also features the "Yatagarasu" active protection system. The system includes a radar to detect, track and intercept incoming kinetic projectiles. The interceptable target is 1,700m/s, and it able to protect from all sides. Drawbacks Compatibility The compatibility of weapons for the Jimmu II is one of the biggest drawbacks. While even the lowliest Chimera can use a Multi-laser, energy-based weapons are found to be uncompatible. Upgrades are limited to kinetic projectile-based such as the Heavy Bolter. This flaw has forced the Jimmu Medium Tank to be retained as support roles with anti-armour weapons such as the lascannons. Crew training Due to the radical change from the Jimmu Medium Tank, the crew needs to be trained from scratch. The change is also harder due to the improved machine spirit that eliminates or simplifies roles such as the removal of a human loader and vox operators. Only the retraining of crews will solve this problem. Parts The Jimmu II has several unique parts that make the production of replacements expensive at the initial rate of production. It also means that cannibalisation of parts during wartime will degrade it's performance. Specialised Techpriests are needed to perform repairs. To remedy the parts issue, military command is improving supply lines to enable faster repairs and will have to wait for enough spare parts to be produced and lower the cost with over-supply. Operational History Variants Conqueror The Jimmu II Conqueror uses the Conquerer Cannon, inferior in firepower and range to the Battle Cannon but lighter, accurate and allow greater mobility. The tank is able to outmaneuver and overwhelm the enemy with mobile firepower. Eradicator The Nova Cannon replaces the Battle Cannon for the Jimmu II Eradicator. It can blast through cover and the infantry and vehicles hiding behind them. Punisher The Jimmu II's Battle Cannon is replaced with the Punisher Gatling Cannon to specialise in anti-infantry firepower. The multibarreled cannon achieves a rate of fire unmatched at the cost of effectiveness against armoured foes. Operators Current operators * New Empire of Japan Potential future operators * East Prussia * Georgia * Levant Arab Republic Comparisons with other tanks of similar roles Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Tanks Category:Armoured vehicles